deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grendel/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Halloween Battle (by Oshbosh) A mysterious force was passing by. It took warriors from countless mediums of horror fiction. It didn't care who.' It just wanted them. They were all transported to a dark forest unknown where. The battle was about to begin. Fighters:7 Walkers:5 Hellboy was walking through the forest. "Now where the hell am ?" He grumbled. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping. Hellboy drew his Samaritan. Meanwhile, 5 walkers were in the forest. They then smelled human flesh. They go and follow the smell. Jack Torrance is in the forest wondering how he got there. He then stops and hears footsteps. He waits and see's the 5 Walkers. Jack looked so surpridsed, he didn't relize the Walkers coming. He took out his Fire Ax and hit one of the Wlkers in the head. Walkers: 4. He then hits another Walker with his Croquet Mallet, but it cause's no affect. One of the Walkers bites Jack and he screams in agony. The Walkers then proceed to eat Jack's corpse. Fighters: 6. Pious is looking around the dark forest. He use's magic to make light to find where he is. He then hears a scream. He follows the scream to where it came from. Grendel is also walking through the forest. He then comes across the Walkers. He rips two of the Walkers with his bare strength, leaving two Walkers left. Walkers: 2. Kaede is walking throught the forest when she finds the 2 Walkers and Grendel. She use's her vectors to cut the Walkers into a pile of limbs.Walkers:0. Fighters: 5. Pious finds Kaede and Grendel. He is about to attack them but Jason comes out with a Speargun and fires at Kaede. She quickly use's her Vectors to stop the Spear. He then throws the Meat Cleaver at Grendel, but it bounce's off as Grendel laughs. Jason the goes at Pious with his Machete but Pious counters with his Gladius. Pious then takes out his Colt M1911.45 pistol and shoots Jason, but t does nothing.Pious knows that mere weapons will not kill him and was about to use a Magickal Attack, but Hellboy comes out with his Big Baby and shoots at Jason, yelling "Take this, mask wearing moron!" Jason turns to Hellboy but Kaede decapitates Jason. Fighters:4. Pious leaves, but not before using Summon Zombie, Summon Trapper and Summon Horror to summon a zombie, a trapper and a Horror. "Have fun!" Pious laughed as he sat back to enchant his weapons, prepare damage fields and shields.Hellboy then goes after Grendel as Kaede deals with the creatures the liche summoned. Hellboy takes out his Samaritan and fires at Grendel, but realizes that it does nothibg. Grendel aghs as he says "Foolish mortal. Don't you know I can't be harmed by mortal weapons?" Hellboy responds by saying "Yeah, i've read Beowulf. I know all about you." He readies his Right Hand of Doom and charges. Kaede used her MP5 to shoot down the creatures. When it dosen't work, she used her Vectors to throw trees at the creatures and slices them up. Hellboy had won a fist fight with Grendel, and rips off his head.Fighters:3. Hellboy comes face to face with Kaede. Kaede uses her vectors to gash Hellboy across his arm. Hellboy fires his Samaritan, and it goes through the vectors and through her chest. She attempts to stop the bleeding when a M78 Grenade Launcher goes into her mouth and Hellboy fires it and blows up Kaede. Fighter: 2. Hellboy then finds Pious. "Time to end this." Hellboy grumbles. "Face me, and you shall surely perish!" Pious responds, taking out his Gladius. Hellboy charges with his Red Right Hand of Doom. He punches Pious, but that only serves to break his shield.He takes out his Samaritan, but he finds out that he has no ammo left, nor in is Big Baby. Pious use's Sanity Draining and Hellboy loses control. Hellboy tries to fight, but Pious use's Magick Attack and finishes off Hellboy. Fighters:1. Pious walks up to Hellboy and yells "Fool! I spit at thee. The Darkness shall be...Eternal!" Winner: Pious Augustus Experts Opinion The voters believed that Pious's magical abillities, years of expieriance as a Centurion and overall better tactics won him this Battle Royale. Next battle, the Daleks invade Voya Nui as a part of Invasion of the Daleks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Battle has been declared unfair due to a power imbalance between the warriors. Category:Battle Subpage